


take chances

by aone



Series: life is... so unfair [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Life Is Strange, First Kiss, M/M, is there a tag for wearing your ex-bff's ex's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/aone
Summary: “Kiss me.”What.“What?”“I dare you to kiss me.”“Why, dumbass?”What he’s saying is ridiculous. This is ridiculous.





	take chances

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short i'm sorry  
> i just didn't really know what else to add onto this and anything i tried to add i didn't like so here we are

Waking up in Hinata’s bed makes Kageyama feel like he’s thirteen again. Without a care in the world, nothing on his mind other than volleyball and how he can help Hinata with his receives.

He scrunches his nose at the smell of chlorine that seems to hang on to him and turns his head to the side.

“Hinata,” he says, and the boy lying next to him groans, rolling onto his back.

“If you’re hungry mom should be up by now, cooking breakfast.” Hinata opens his eyes to look at Kageyama. “You should probably get dressed though.”

Kageyama snorts, getting up while Hinata doesn’t move an inch, absentmindedly watching him walk over to the pile of clothes he left on the desk chair. They reek like a high school swimming pool and Kageyama puts them back down.

“Oi.”

Hinata gestures to the closet on the other side of the room as his other arm reaches down his side of the bed.

“You can borrow some of Yuuji’s clothes, you’re not much taller than him and I think you two have the same build. Just slide open the door and you’ll find them.”

Kageyama strides toward the closet and opens it up, finding the dark clothes that must belong to Hinata. He pushes a few sweaters and jeans aside to come across black pants that are much longer than Hinata’s legs, a simple maroon v-neck, and a leather jacket that Kageyama can’t tell is real or faux.

He glances over his shoulder to see Hinata bring up a small ashtray and what is unmistakably a ziplock bag with a single blunt in it from under his bed.

Kageyama pulls the clothes off the rack and looks at them with a frown. Hinata snorts.

“Try them on, Bakayama, at least they’re cooler than your ‘setter soul’ stuff.”

“Hey! I like my setter soul stuff.”

Hinata slides off the bed, chuckling. “You can always rewind to put on your soaked clothes, your choice. But if I were you, I wouldn’t hesitate to new things out, you’ve got time powers! You can take chances, risks and consequences won’t matter!”

There’s a mischievous glint in Hinata’s eyes and Kageyama narrows his as Hinata stops next to him, blunt forgotten on the bed.

“Kiss me.”

_What._

“What?”

Kageyama puts the clothes back on the rack and turns to face Hinata, whose grin only grows as seconds tick by.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

“ _Why_ , dumbass?”

_What he’s saying is ridiculous. This is ridiculous._

“You can do whatever the hell you want and if things go bad or not how you wanted them to go you can reverse it!”

_Well yeah, but…_

“I just dared you to kiss me, are you too afraid to do it? What happened to the competitions and bets we used to have?”

_We left them in the past._

“I think it’s time to bring those back and if you don’t kiss me I win.”

Kageyama glares down at him and Hinata is laughing.

“Too scared, Bakayama? Well I guess I can go easy on you this time, maybe I’ll have you–”

There are hands are on Hinata’s shoulders and Kageyama leans in as fingers shoot up to wrap around his wrists. He sees Hinata’s eyelids close in slow motion and Kageyama swears he could count each and every freckle dusted on Hinata’s cheeks. Their lips brush and _god_ Hinata’s lips are soft–

The kiss is there and gone in a moment as Hinata takes a step back with wide eyes and a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d do it, fuck.” Hinata’s chuckles are breathy and his eyes are darting from one of Kageyama’s eyes to the other. “Good to know you still have that competitive spirit, you win this round.”

Kageyama smirks, smug, but the moment he turns back to the clothes in the closet he’s yelling at himself in his head and taking the jeans out of its hanger. He hears Hinata flop down on the bed and the ziplock bag open and hopes that Hinata feels just as flustered as he does.

He pulls on Terushima’s clothes.


End file.
